Ghost Rider and the Amulet of the Asmodians
by S. Martinez
Summary: Noble Kale, the Ressurrected Ghost Rider is given a mission from GodFrom my story Underworld wars.  I do'nt own Uriel, Ghost Rider, or Avengelyne who's mentioned, Micah the fallen Angel, or Blackheart, I do own my version of Pestilence though.


**Chapter 1: The Ghost Rider's Lucky Charm**

Noble Kale rode on his customized Harley-Davidson Chopper on the highway towards Chicago, not long ago since he foiled Blackheart's scheme to rule the world with the Army of Darkness, not long since Johnny Blaze fell at the hands of Lord Death and he was commissioned to become the True Ghost Rider, he rode with anger after the small and senseless battle against Blackheart and Evil Ash. He remembered what his father did to him and to his love and one tear dropped down from his face in grief mixed with anger.

Then as he parked his motorcycle in at a rest area, a celestial light appeared in front of him and their stood the Arch angel that negotiated with Mephistopheles about his soul, Uriel the archangel that tried to free his soul. Noble looked at him and said, "Uriel, good to see you again, what news do you bring from above?"

"I bring news of a war, a war so powerful the whole world will be engulfed."

Noble then asked, "What do you mean, I took care of Blackheart and his army."

"This war was inevitable Noble, do not worry about that, we need you to find the heart of the Asmodian, it is an amulet that opens the gateway to a horrible level of hell filled with top ranking demons that were defeated by your descendants, find it and then find the archangel Avengelyne so that she may destroy it."

"Alright, I'll try to find it."

Uriel went back up to heaven and Noble got back on his bike and rode off. As he rode he exited to Carbondale, he had heard that there was some sort of find on the Campus of Southern Illinois University, so he rode towards the Campus Micah the Fallen Angel, he wore tattered clothing and had long black hair and black eyes, he had already arrived, under the orders of Blackheart to search the excavation site for the amulet. It was already night time when Noble had arrived all he had to do now was to find the site.

As he looked all over he found it, unfortunately Micah was there as well. Micah saw Noble and said, "You're too late Rider, I found the amulet and now the world will be Blackheart's."

Noble then heard his name, just saying "The World" and "Blackheart" in the same sentence pissed him off. Noble then said, "It's about time that a fallen archangel felt my retribution."

Noble then transformed into his Ghost Rider, this Ghost Rider had a blue and red flame; he wore red leather and wore black spiked gauntlets, his boots were spiked as well; he didn't wield a chain or a shot gun he wielded a double-edged sword whip. He lunged at Micah grabbing him and stared at him saying, "My verdict on you is…GUILTY!!"

Micah yelled and knocked the rider down and running away, The Rider pulled out his sword whip and swung it around, it made a clinging crack sound and the sword whip lashed Micah in the back leaving a huge, bloody lash mark. Micah screamed in agony. Ghost Rider walked towards Micah, the Rider grabbed him by his neck and said, "Look into my eyes…"

"You're a fool Rider; you should know that the Penance Stare doesn't work on angels or demons."

The Ghost Rider then says, "This Stare is different, IT KILLS!! Look into my eyes, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent!!"

Micah screams in torment as he revisits all of the horrible things he had done in the past. His eyes were burned to a crisp along with his bottomless pit of a soul. The Ghost Rider threw his motionless body on the ground; he then searches for the amulet looking in all of his pockets, he then finds the Amulet in his coat pocket, he grabs the amulet and puts it around his neck and gets on his motorcycle saying, "Mission completed, ha ha ha!!!"

As he rides his laugh is heard through out the campus. Micah's body lays on the ground lifeless, a voice then says, "Poor Micah, you have failed me, but I shall spare you, because I need all the help I can get."

Micah then arises as if he is being controlled then the voice says, "Get the amulet back at all costs, I will send the Horsemen Pestilence to aid you."

"Yes lord Blackheart."

Black wings break out of Micah's coat and expand, they start to flap and then Micah flies off into the night. The Rider is 50 miles towards Chicago when in a glimpse clouds of locusts, beetles, bees, and piles of worms and Grubs cover the road, the bugs begin to form a human shape, the shape starts to take color, and then it became a human, This is the Lord of Pestilence; the killer of Crops. The Rider abruptly stopped in front of Pestilence; Pestilence smiled sinisterly saying, 'Give me the amulet Kale, you know you cannot defeat me, I'll even put in a good word for you to Blackheart."

"I'm on a mission; now get out of my way!"

Ghost Rider then pulled out his flaming sword whip and slashed Pestilence in the face, the slash mark healed back into place, when the rider saw this, he was amazed; Pestilence then laughed and said, "Rider you top any other fools that I've met, where ever there are pests like Locusts or grubs, I will keep coming back."

"I don't think so."

Then Ghost Rider blasted Pestilence with Hellfire and sped through the scattering insects. The bugs began to reshape showing an angry face saying, "Lets try this again."

A cloud of Locusts then arrived and Pestilence began to fly with the Locusts surrounding him the cloud carrying him gained up to the Ghost Rider and Pestilence said, "If you don't give me the Amulet, you will be killed by Lord Blackheart's minions."

The Ghost Rider then saw a nearby Exit with a gas station he got off and went to the station waiting to trap him in an inferno. Pestilence saw this and went straight towards the Rider, he walked into the station and the Rider burned rubber, the hellfire around the wheels hit one of the gas pumps and lit the whole gas station on fire, Pestilence then saw this and tried to escape but he was surrounded by flames and then he yelled out, "DAMN YOU GHOST RIDER!!!!"

The Gas station exploded a huge pillar of fire appeared for seconds. The Rider then rode off. Micah had found the rider and tried to swing a pitch fork at the Rider, but the rider grabbed the pitch fork and threw Micah under his Bike, breaking his face and mangling his wings. Then the Ghost Rider rode off into daylight.

Then Micah got up his facial structure went back into place and his wings were breaking back into place then Micah said, "I will not stop until you have died Ghost rider, you should've left alone, meddled into Lord Blackheart's affairs for the last time, this time Rider your head will be on my wall."

Then a shadow of Pestilence appeared on the side of Micah and said, "We will get the amulet Rider, even if it means we kill you."


End file.
